New girl
by Europe28
Summary: Shaz has just started at Manchester police station and is made perticuly welocme by a certen DC chris/shaz


"Wake up you lousy slags!" yelled Gene, as he stormed past Chris, dozing on his chair, with his feat propped up on his desk.

He jolted as the Guv yelled and fell backwards of his chair, Ray sighed as he looked at Chris in a heap on the floor, Annie laughed and Sam helped him to his feet.

Chris tried to hide his embarrassment of being a poof again and failed,

"poof" muttered Ray, just as Chris had expected.

"We have a new woman in the team, so treat her, how you treat Cartwright here" snarled Gene,

Annie sighed and muttered something like "the poor girl."

Chris caught Ray's eye and both smiled at each other,

"great to have a free bird around the place again, now Sam and Annie are sleeping" smiled Chris.

Annie blushed and Sam glared at him, only to reserve a laugh from the rest of the team.

Suddenly the door of the station opened and a young woman about Chris' age entered, she had short black hair and was smiling at them all.

Annie stood up and shook her hand "WDC Cartwright, but you can call me Annie, all girls together."

Annie then dragged Sam forward "my boyfriend DI Sam Tyler" Annie said a hint of pride in her voice.

Gene shook hands with her, so did Ray but he eyed her in a very uncomfortable sort of way.

Everyone turned to Chris who was looking at the new WDC mouth open, she smiled at him and shook his limp hand,

"I'm Shaz"

"Chris" breathed Chris, finally shutting his mouth.

The whole day Chris was looking over at Shaz, over his paperwork, Ray had gotten tired of trying to catch Shaz's eye, and gone of to reading his pawn magazine.

Over the day Sam watched Chris carefully, he could see clearly that Chris had a thing for Shaz, but whether it was a Ray crush or a sensible crush Sam didn't know.

Shaz and Annie sat together at lunch while the boys were out "rounding up dirty Bastered's" Gene had yelled on his way out, Sam had mumbled something about it being to distressing for the girls and run after him.

"So what do you think so far?" asked Annie kindly,

Shaz shrugged "it's Ok, your guy's fine, but that Ray one..." Shaz paused looking for a word,

"is a complete prat" said Annie helpfully,

"that's it" grinned Shaz back.

Gene and Sam bent down beside the body of the young woman, her eyes still wide open a look of fear and confusion in them, but all the life gone.

"Sarah White" sighed Gene "sister of Evan White, he's her only living relative"

Sam looked at the body "I used to have a girlfriend with a god father called Evan White" he said of handedly,

"well in that case you can brake the news to him" smiled Gene, walking off.

Gene had sent Chris with Sam, saying the plonk would only get in the way of their job.

"Shaz is nice isn't she Chris?" smiled Sam, knowing what was coming,

"what do you mean?" stammered Chris.

Sensible crush, Sam decided looking at Chris' flustered face,

"I thought I saw her looking Ray up, a nice look in her eye" teased Sam,

"wha'" said Chris, looking at Sam "really!?"

Sam burst out laughing "no" he said watching Chris' confused face turn to denial,

"I wouldn't care if she was" he said trying to stand and speak like Ray, but looking more like a kid standing up to the school bully.

They arrived on the doorstep of a descent sized house and knocked, a tall man in his twentys answered,

"hi" he smiled, Sam and Chris lifted their warrant cards,

"what's she done now?" asked Evan still in a cheerful voice,

"she was raped and murdered last night" sighed Sam knowing he had to brake the news. Evan had never liked him, when he knew him.

Evan's smile died as quickly as it had come, he seized Sam's collar and threw him into his wall "what kind of sick joke is this!?" Evan demanded spitting into Sam's face.

Chris stood frozen on the spot, if he were Ray or Gene he would of hit the guy, but he knew he couldn't,

"um... sir could you let my DI go?" he asked "please" he added for good measure,

Evan dropped his hand from Sam's throat and glared at Chris.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked quietly, Chris shook his head "my god daughter's birthday, she's going to be three!"

Chris helped Sam limp back to the station.

Sam was tackled by Annie as he came in, Chris worked his way to Ray when he saw him motioning to tell him what had happened.

Soon Sam and Chris between them had told the station what had happened.

Gene was furious, "we should arrest that Bastered for that!" he growled, angrily,

"Guv, he was angry and upset, we can let it pass" sighed Sam, holding an ice pack to his head.

Chris had sneaked off while everyone else was talking, he knew it would only take a few minuets. He ran quickly and lightly to the florist's, a bit of cash in hand, he needed to make a move.

"The boys are so lucky, they get to go out and fight crime properly on the streets" sighed Annie, in the cloak room to Shaz,

Shaz nodded in agreement,

"Chris made a fool out of himself as usual" smiled Annie, Shaz smiled back,

"is he always like that?" asked Shaz still smiling,

"Gene thinks he's always in the way" replied Annie.

Both girls were unaware that Chris was walking down the corridor at that moment, when he heard his name he stopped and lent against the wall to see what was being said.

"This one time when the Guv, Ray and Chris where out, they had this drug dealer cornered and had the guns pointing at him, Chris looked over his shoulder when he heard back up and was taken hostage, Gene called him a damsel in distress for ages after that" laughed Annie, the two girls giggled, unaware of their victim listening in.

Chris wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to feel angry, but the only anger he felt was to himself, he had screwed up those missions, he was a plonk, a poof and damsel in distress and what ever else they called him behind his back.

He threw the colourful collection of flowers to the floor and left slamming the door behind him.

Sam walked past him on his way in, and guessed with the state Chris was in what had roughly happened.

He heard the end of the girls conversation and walked in,

"you know you could really hurt DC Skelton's feelings" he smiled weakly,

Shaz and Annie looked guilty,

"we didn't mean any of it, we were just having a bitch" said Annie, looking at her feet,

"he didn't seem to know that though" sighed Sam,

Shaz went pale "he heard?," Sam kicked the flowers into the room gently.

Shaz sprinted out of the station, Annie and Sam yelling after her.

Shaz had seen what boys had done when stuff like this was done to them they would either go to the pub and drink their weight in alcohol (which Shaz was hoping for) or they would go and jump in front of a car or something.

The sky was starting to get dark and Shaz still had about 2km left to the pub (she was going to see if he was there) when a hand shot out of no where and clamped it's self over her mouth, before she was thrown hard into the boot of a truck.

Chris was down the pub drinking down his tenth glass and asking for more.

Gene watched Chris enter late the next day with a hang over,

"hello there DS Skelton" smiled Gene, not quite letting it reach his eyes "sorry to say it but you're a suspect"

Chris looked at him startled,

"what happened last night?" asked Sam,

Chris tried to think, he was drunk and remembered nothing, "I don't know" he said finally.

Sam pressed down the buttons for record on the tape recorder,

"present at the interview are DI Tyler, DCI Hunt, DC Skelton and Meg Thompson" said Sam clearly.

Meg was a pretty young girl with tight genes and a low necked top,

"can you confirm this was the man you saw, abducting WPC Granger...?" asked Sam, though he didn't get his answer,

"WHAT!?" yelled Chris standing up and looking panicky "Shaz, it was Shaz?"

Sam nodded and Gene put a chair out for him as he collapsed backwards into it,

Sam looked over at Meg who was nodding hard "that's him" she was saying.

Sam and Gene sent Chris out side while they finished the interview with Meg, when they left Chris was gone,

"he's done a runner he must be guilty" sighed Gene,

Sam shook his head "he knows what happens to those girls that are kidnapped and he's not going to stand by and watch it. Do you remember when you thought you'd killed someone and you were drunk, I defended you and you were angry no one else did so show Chris the support he should have given you!" snapped Sam,

Gene was rather taken aback, "but Meg said..."

"it doesn't have to be true what she's saying" sighed Sam.

Chris' legs hurt from top to bottom and he had a stitch drilling into him, his heart was racing fast as he turned the corner, his mind had suddenly cleared and the events of last night were revealed.

"_Tom up the road says he got another one" a man was laughing,_

_Chris looked up drunkenly,_

"_nice and young to, he say tomorrow at 7:00pm and we'll kill her when we're done, but we got to be careful after Sarah White."_

Chris looked at his watch 6:50pm it read and so Chris quickened his pace as he sped towards the old mine where the pub guys had said the meeting place was.

Chris moved lightly as he entered the mine, he could hear men talking and a gagged person trying to yell out, he moved in closer until he could see the people in the room,

some guy was stroking Shaz's cheek and talking to her in a low voice, Shaz bashed her head forward and gave him a Glasgow kiss, the man retreated holding his head, in anger he lunged at Shaz grabbing her breast and knocking her to the ground.

Chris moved in gun raised and pointed it at the man who was now standing over her, he took aim and fired at the man's leg, he then faced the other men, all of them ran away except the one Chris had heard talking in the pub,

"like our little set up?" smiled the man cruelly "Meg X of mine"

Chris raised his gun and the man flew at him knocking Chris' gun on the flour, Chris felt pain in his ribs but pushed it to the back of his mind, he shoved the man of him, the pain increasing, grabbed his gun and fired.

Chris gasped as the man fell and he finally looked down, a knife was sticking out of his lower rib and blood was gushing out, he looked at Shaz white faced and collapsed, the world went dark.

Chris awoke to the smell of disinfectant, he looked around his vision blurry,

"Chris?" came a voice, Chris adjusted his vision and saw Shaz looking tired and sitting on a chair beside him,

"out for 24 hours, 23 minuets and 56 seconds" she informed him,

she looked at him a guilty look in her eyes, "I kept those flower's you know, and me and Annie didn't mean what we said I promise"

Chris looked her right in the eye "but you were right" he sighed,

Shaz looked angry "how can you say that, you rescued me, your my prince in shining armour and without you I wouldn't be here,"

Chris thought for a while, "I suppose" he agreed,

Shaz smiled and took his hand "look when your out of here dinner me and you somewhere nice"

Chris looked at her was he dead and in heaven, he pinched him self under the covers, no it was real.

Shaz looked his reply might be, seen as he took a while,

"I'd love to" smiled Chris. 


End file.
